


Ficlet: Spiraling, NCIS, FRM

by silentflux



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	Ficlet: Spiraling, NCIS, FRM

_**Ficlet: Spiraling, NCIS, FRM**_  
 **Title** :  Spiraling  
 **Author** : Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : NCIS  
 **Pairing** :  Tony/Gibbs

 **Rating** : FRM  
 **Warnings** :  Slash…

 **Disclaimer** :  So not mine… *pouts*

 **A/N** :  This is for the [first kiss meme](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/61001.html) that I put up. This pairing was request by [](http://sly-fuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashling_darcy**](http://sly-fuck.livejournal.com/).  It is a snippet of their first kiss.

Thanks to [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement.  It’s unbeta-d, so all mistakes are mine.  It was written in about forty minutes, so it’s a quick and dirty fic…

***

Tony’s back stings as he slammed into the cool metal, the rail of the elevator wall digging into his lower back.  Surprised and completely unprepared, he doesn’t manage to defend himself before lips, harsh and demanding descend on his own.  He stiffened, willing himself not to react to the warmth and the ruthless assault, heat radiating from the other man as a hard thigh slid between his own.

“Oh, God.”  The words were choked and muffled – swallowed by those lips, that tongue pushing into him and taking possession.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again.” The words flowed and raked over his skin, harsh and commanding.  “Do you hear me?”  An unforgiving hand reached up and twisted his short hair ruthlessly, pulling his head back to expose his neck, and –

His phone rings.  Tony jerks upright and looks around his darkened living room, realizing he’d fallen asleep on his couch.

“Fuck,” he hissed as he made a grab for the shrilly ringing cell phone on the coffee table.  “DiNozzo.”

“Get your ass down to the office, Tony.”

“Yeah, boss.”  He sighed and flipped his phone shut.  Another day, another case and no sleep.  What was new?

***

Tony flirted with the witness, knowing he was playing with fire.  He really couldn’t afford for Gibbs to notice.  Not that he didn’t flirt all the time, because he did.  But that was with women.  And Gibbs was most decidedly not going to be amused to see his lead investigator draped over another man.  Don’t ask, don’t tell and all the bullshit that goes with it.

***

Gibbs watched Tony carefully.  The younger man had been slipping lately.  Not at work – never at work – but with the cautious way that he normally shielded himself from others.  Jethro didn’t think he’d ever seen Tony without defenses.  And watching him flirt with the owner of this club to get information was a major breach in the other man’s defenses.  No way would Tony normally allow himself to be caught at this during work.

Gibbs’ concern almost overwhelmed the violent surge of jealousy.

***

Tony sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face.  Ziva and Tim had left hours ago.  He was pretty sure Gibbs was gone as well.  But he couldn’t bring himself to leave.  He had work to do.  This fucking paperwork wouldn’t up and write and file itself in triplicate.

Muttering under his breath, he stood up to go find more caffeine.  Coffee, soda, chocolate – it didn’t matter as long as he stayed awake.  Footsteps heavy and sluggish, he shuffled to the break room, snagging a few of Tim’s chocolates on the way.

“Tony,” came the almost sharp call.  It brought him up short, stilling mid-stride.

“Boss. Thought you’d gone home,” he replied neutrally.

“I was.  I came back.  What are you still doing here?”

“Just finishing up some paperwork,” he told the older man, hazel eyes slid away from piercing blue.

Jethro’s eyebrows rose at the movement.  Tony was tense, controlling his body language as much as possible, but the fact that he was refusing to meet the older man’s eyes was telling.

“Tony,” he sighed, softening the edges of his tone.  “You gonna tell me what’s eating you?”

The younger man flashed his cocky smile, pulling on every reserve he had to make it look as natural and normal as possible.  “Don’t know what you mean.  I’m absolutely fine, Gibbs.”

The other agent snorted in disbelief and moved closer until he could feel the tension that Tony was barely holding in check.  Reaching out, he placed his hand on one strong shoulder, feeling the almost violent flinch.  “You’re not.”  His voice was warm and soft as he tried to will his – Tony to meet his eyes.

“I’m. Fine.”  The words were bitten off through clenched teeth as a shiver ran through the blond man.

“You’re slipping, Tony.  You think I don’t see it?” Jethro asked him quietly.  He sighed to himself and decided to just put everything out there.  Letting his hand travel up and cup the strong, tense jaw, he leaned even closer until he breathed the younger man’s breath, the musky scent of him surrounding Gibbs.

“I – I don’t know what you’re talking about,” came the shaky reply.

“You need to let go of it, Tony.  Whatever it is,” Gibbs said softly, so close now that if he moved an inch, they’d be kissing.  And still, his agent stood passively, eyes closed against him, hiding.  ‘Fuck it,’ Jethro thought and lightly brushed his lips along Tony’s.  The younger man gasped and he took advantage, moving in again and deepening the kiss. 

Tony whimpered, his lips soft and uncertain beneath the claiming and possessive heat of Jethro before he gave in and pressed himself flush against the strong body, relishing in the strength that always holds him up.

**


End file.
